The Aftermath
by Cannkat
Summary: I don't like writing non-AU Fics, so this is discontinued. Adopt it if you want.
1. High School

Chiron had called the seven, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia into the rec room for a meeting.

"Your parents would like you all to go to Goode High for this next school year."

"What?!" Pretty much everyone exclaimed, other than Percy, who just shrugged, already going to Goode High.

"Jason and Reyna are freshmen; Thalia and Nico are sophomores. The rest of you are juniors. You start on Monday, September 1st. I have made sure that all of you in the same grade have the same classes, you all have the same gym and lunch period, and all of your lockers are right next to each other. All of you are taking Latin 4, and it is the same period for all of you. Any questions?"

"Where are we staying?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy, you and Annabeth are both staying with Percy's parents. Jason, Reyna, Thalia, and Nico are staying in the apartment on one side of you. Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank are staying in the apartment on the other side. Each of your apartments has two rooms. Leo and Piper are sharing, as are Frank and Hazel. Jason and Nico are sharing, as are Reyna and Thalia. No funny business with any of you. You all have twin beds and if you fall asleep in the same bed, you better have a good reason. Also, Aphrodite has put condoms in all of your nightstands."

"What's a condom?" Jason asked.

"Um, Jason have you gotten The Talk yet?" Percy asked nervously.

"What's that?"

"Never mind that. You don't need to know right now." Chiron said.

**September 1****st**

It was Monday, and the seven, Reyna, Thalia, and Nico were in front of Goode High.

"Reyna, Jason, go over to the freshman line. Thalia, Nico, go to the new Sophomore line. Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, come with me to the new junior line. Percy, go to the other Junior line." Annabeth instructed. The demigods split up and went to the line they needed to go to.

**The Demigod's Supplies:**

**Jason and Reyna**

1. Map of School

2. Locker Combination and Number

3. Schedule

4. Gym Clothes(2 t-shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of pants, tennis shoes, swim trunks, jacket)

5. Algebra I Textbook

6. Level 1 English Textbook

7. Biology 1 Textbook

8. Level 1 World History Textbook

9. Latin 4 Textbook

10. Student Guide

**Thalia and Nico**

1. Map of School

2. Locker Combination and Number

3. Schedule

4. Gym Clothes(2 t-shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of pants, tennis shoes, swim trunks, jacket)

5. Algebra II Textbook

6. Level 2 English Textbook

7. Biology Textbook

8. Level 2 World History Textbook

9. Latin 4 Textbook

10. Student Guide

**Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Percy**

1. Map of School

2. Locker Combination and Number

3. Schedule

4. Gym Clothes(2 t-shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of pants, tennis shoes, swim trunks, jacket)

5. Geometry Textbook

6. Level 3 English Textbook

7. Biology 3 Textbook

8. Level 3 World History Textbook

9. Latin 4 Textbook

10. Student Guide

**The Demigod's Schedules(7 1 hour periods from 7:00- 15:00):**

**Jason and Reyna**

1. Algebra I w/ Ms. A

2. Level 1 English w/ Mr. Blofis

3. Biology 1 w/ Ms. B

4. Lunch

5. Level 1 World History w/ Mr. H

6. Latin 4 w/ Ms. M

7. AP P.E. Level 4

**Thalia and Nico**

1. Level 2 World History w/ Mr. H

2. Biology 2 w/ Ms. B

3. Level 2 English w/ Mr. Blofis

4. Lunch

5. Algebra II w/ Ms. A

6. Latin 4 w/ Ms. M

7. AP P.E. Level 4

**Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Percy**

1. Level 3 English w/ Mr. Blofis

2. Geometry w/ Ms. A

3. Level 3 World History w/ Mr. H

4. Lunch

5. Biology 3 w/ Ms. B

6. Latin 4 w/ Ms. M

7. AP P.E. Level 4

**First Period:**

During 1st period, the demigods all took tests to see where they were in that specific class.

**Second Period:**

Second Period was pretty much the same as first period, but Reyna and Jason got pulled out of class because they were accused of cheating on their Algebra I test. Turns out they got every problem right. Most freshmen only get a few right, occasionally one would get half right. Now, they don't have to go to any first period class for the rest of the year, other than the Quarter and End of the Year tests.

**Third Period:**

Third Period was exactly the same as first period.

**Fourth Period:**

"Wow, you two got sent to the principal's office already?" Percy asked Jason and Reyna.

"We don't have to go to first period now." Jason said.

"Hey, I got sent to the Principal's too!" Leo complained.

"I was kind of expecting you to." Annabeth informed him.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you have to go to first period? Isn't that Algebra I?"

"Yep! Apparently we got everything right on the test. It was a really easy test though." Jason mused.

"I don't have to go to 2nd period." Leo said.

"I was kind of expecting that too." Annabeth informed him again. Leo pouted.

They all finished eating and went their separate ways.

**Fifth Period:**

Exact same as 1st period.

**Sixth Period:**

Jason and Reyna got to their Latin 4 class early.

"Miranda?!" They both said at the _exact same _time. The teacher turned to them.

"Jason? Reyna? What are you doing here?" The woman asked. Jason and Reyna were gaping and pointing at her. Thalia and Nico came up to the door, and unfortunately couldn't get in, because Jason and Reyna were still in the doorway.

Guess what Jason and Reyna did next? They fainted. Luckily Thalia and Nico were behind them and caught them.

**Seventh Period:**

Seventh period was pretty much just a bunch of running and doing exercises. They were apparently going to do something more fun in the future, but for now it was a bunch of tests.

**This chapter(not including the author's note) is exactly 1000 words long. It's also 6 pages long on Microsoft Word. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter MIGHT be up this week, but it WILL be up by December 8th, which by the way is a Monday. It'll be a very interesting chapter. Hehehehe.  
><strong>


	2. Kidnapped

Jason and Reyna backed up to where they were back to back. The men surrounded them. They were both holding up daggers and breathing heavily.

One of the men charged at their side, another came towards their other side. They broke apart, spinning around.

The men changed their positions. At least 15 surrounded Jason and Reyna separately.

Then the men all attacked at once. The battle went on for a few minutes, before Jason and Reyna got knocked out. Each was picked up by a man and thrown into a helicopter that a few of the men got into.

_The next morning_

Jason and Reyna woke up in a metal room. It was barely 2x2 meters. Reyna was chained to one corner, Jason was chained to the one opposite her.

"Where are we?" Reyna said.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jason replied. He shivered. "Why is it so cold?"

"How am I supposed to know? How long do you think that we'll be stuck here?"

A small doorway suddenly appeared at one of the corners that neither Reyna or Jason was at. A man walked in.

"Good you're awake." He said.

"Where are we?"

"Antartica."

"Why?!"

"Well, we wanted to have some entertainment. You're going to fight the Kraken. With_out _weapons or powers. You're also being changed back to your six year old forms. Have fun!" The man left the room and the doorway shut. Smoke filled the room and when it cleared, Reyna and Jason were six year olds, who seriously needed a bath.

**I know it's short but I currently have writer's block for this specific story.**


End file.
